


Karibito

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Riluttante, Yuto gli allungò il marzapane, raggiungendo poi gli altri per iniziare le riprese.E non si rese conto di essere stato fregato fino alla fine della giornata, quando andò a chiedere a Kei di rendergli il dolce e quello, con espressione falsamente contrita, gli disse che gli era venuta fame e l’aveva finito tutto.





	Karibito

**_~ Karibito ~_ **

****

“Cosa mangi di buono, Yutti?”

Nel sentire la voce di Yuri, Nakajima si irrigidì.

Cercava sempre di non dare nell’occhio quando mangiava, appunto sperando di non essere visto e quindi depredato di qualsiasi cosa stesse mangiando.

“Mar... marshmallows, Chii. Perché?” chiese, facendo finta di niente.

Il più piccolo allora gli si sedette di fianco, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione sofferente.

“No, nulla... è solo che è da stamattina che non mangio, e sto seriamente per morire di fame” gli disse, con aria fin troppo eloquente, adocchiando il sacchetto che il più grande teneva in mano.

Yuto fece una smorfia, guardando prima Yuri e poi i marshmallows.

Alla fine, sospirò.

“Beh, se hai fame possiamo anche mangiarli insieme. Sempre se ti va, altrimenti...”

“Grazie!” lo interruppe l’altro, infilando la mano nel sacchetto e prendendo una manciata di dolci. “Ah, stavo proprio morendo di fame. Meno male che ci sei tu Yutti che sei sempre previdente!” gli disse, con aria contenta, prendendo a mangiare velocemente.

Quando il sacchetto fu finito e Yuri si fu allontanato, Yuto fece un rapido calcolo.

Ne aveva mangiati al massimo quattro o cinque.

Scrollò le spalle, pensando che almeno con tutti i marshmallows che aveva mangiato Chinen, un mal di stomaco coi fiocchi non gliel’avrebbe tolto nessuno.

**_~_ **

“Yutorin!”

Nakajima si voltò, con la bocca piena, sbarrando gli occhi di fronte all’espressione severa di Inoo.

“Che cosa c’è, Inoo-chan?” domandò, mettendo in bocca un altro pezzo di marzapane.

“Fra dieci minuti iniziamo le riprese del promotional video. E dobbiamo ballare. Non credo che ti faccia bene mangiare prima di ballare, potresti sentirti male” gli disse, con un tono fin troppo serio, che non gli apparteneva.

Nakajima alzò le sopracciglia, fissando con aria colpevole l’incarto del marzapane.

“Ma ne ho mangiato solo un pezzetto. Non credo che mi possa dare tutti questi problemi” cercò di giustificarsi.

Kei scosse ripetutamente la testa, allungando la mano in sua direzione.

“Bene. Allora dallo a me, non vorrei che ti lasciassi tentare e ne mangiassi ancora” vedendo l’espressione dubbiosa del più piccolo, insistette. “Lo faccio per te, Yutti. Pensa se ti dovessi sentire male!” aggiunse, con il suo miglior sorriso.

Riluttante, Yuto gli allungò il marzapane, raggiungendo poi gli altri per iniziare le riprese.

E non si rese conto di essere stato fregato fino alla fine della giornata, quando andò a chiedere a Kei di rendergli il dolce e quello, con espressione falsamente contrita, gli disse che gli era venuta fame e l’aveva finito tutto.

****

**_~_ **

“Yutti!”

“Yu-chan!”

Nel sentire le due voci chiamarlo non appena aveva preso in mano il proprio bento, Yuto sorrise.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò con un sorriso a Inoo e Chinen, i quali gli si stavano avvicinando con aria quasi predatrice.

“Che cos’hai portato oggi di buono, Yu?” gli chiese Yuri, con aria innocente.

“Insalata di pomodori” rispose allora l’altro indicando il bento. “Ultimamente non sono stato bene, e ho preferito portare qualcosa di leggero.”

L’espressione delusa sul volto dei due, fu quasi esilarante.

“Ma... a me non piacciono i pomodori” disse Inoo, mentre il più piccolo di fianco a lui annuiva.

Nakajima alzò le spalle, come a dire che non poteva farci nulla.

“Se avete fame, però” aggiunse poi “mi pare che Keito abbia con sé della cioccolata.”

Senza nemmeno dire una parola i due si allontanarono in direzione di Okamoto, con un sorriso mefistofelico in volto.

Yuto ridacchiò e poi, certo di non essere visto, mise una mano nella propria borsa e afferrò una caramella, portandola velocemente alla bocca.

Per una volta, era felice di essere riuscito a fregarli anziché farsi fregare.


End file.
